pokerfandomcom-20200223-history
Rakeback
Rakeback is that portion of a rebate passed from an online poker site to its affiliates that makes it back to the player. For example, suppose that you start an account with your favorite site through an affiliate. The site has negotiated compensation with the affiliate for bringing in your business, usually about half the rake that you generate. If you play a 10-handed table with $1 rake taken out, each player generates 10 cents in rake; therefore, the affiliate gets a rebate of 5 cents. (It's not much for one hand, but it really adds up quickly!) In turn the affiliate may have arranged a rakeback arrangement with you, the end user. In this example, if you're getting 25% rakeback, you'd get 2.5 cents. How to find a good rakeback site * Pick a large trustworthy site with a large player database. * Go on referrals/ word of mouth from friends / other poker players. * Browse poker forums for discussions of the best rakeback sites. * Find one that offers many different rooms so you can pick and choose one to your liking. * Look for sites which have good referral programs. * Does the site offer extra promotions like Rake Races and Freerolls? * Looks for sites that have won industry awards. * Does the site offer daily stats so you can check your rakeback at any time. Maximum rakeback available at poker sites Some poker sites cap the highest amount of rakeback you can earn from them. This is to stop smaller affiliates undercutting the market by offering more rakeback than their larger competitors. This sounds like a good idea for players in the short term, however the affiliates cost of business will eventually make these levels unattainable and many small affiliates proceed to go under as they become victims of their own success without paying their players. The following are a list of poker rooms and the maximum rakeback they offer: * Absolute Poker Rakeback – 30% * Action poker Rakeback – 35% * Cake Poker Rakeback - 33% * Full Tilt Poker Rakeback - 27% * PKR Rakeback – 30% * Ultimate Bet Rakeback - 30% * All Boss Media Rakeback (IPN) Rooms - 30% * All Cryptologic Rakeback Rooms - 30% * All iPoker Rakeback VIP * Party Poker Rakeback VIP * PokerStars Rakeback VIP * Bodog Rakeback VIP What is VIP Rakeback? This differs from the traditional rakeback where an affiliate returns a portion of the rake paid to the player. VIP Rakeback involves a special promotion whereby a poker room rewards its high volume players directly. The most famous VIP program is that of PokerStars whereby players are awarded Frequest Player Points (FPP's) for their play and can cash them in for prizes ranging from branded gear to tournament entry tickets to iPod's to an Aston Martin. PartyPoker offers players direct cash for their FPP's as do many skins in the iPoker Networking, including TitanPoker and SunPoker. External links *PokerStars VIP Program *PartyPoker VIP Program *TitanPoker VIP Program *RakeAid Rakeback Highest allowable %'s. Since 2005. One of the largest and best. *Buildaroll Rakeback 5,000+ players, endorsed by SNG Icons Category:Definitions